Within it there are no nightmares
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Ella es caramelo entre sus dedos... ua. (Sasuke/Sakura).


**_Within it there are no nightmares..._**

En días como estos Sasuke se recuesta en su cama y piensa en pesadillas sangrientas, en su hermano y la luna que se tiñe de rojo…

-_sangre, sangre, sangre_-

No sale de sus pensamientos hasta que escucha a su madre que hace pasar a alguien.

Sabe inmediatamente quien es. Nadie más lo visitaría un jueves a las once de la noche… Lo que pasa es que hoy no fue a clases, seguro que ella está preocupada o alguna de esas estupideces.

Es _Sakura_.

Su madre grita algo como "Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Kushina-san con unas amigas, vuelvo mañana, Sasuke-kun, si pasa algo me llamas para allá…" y luego…

Sus pasos suaves de bailarina novata de esas que le temen a las sombras resuenan en el pasillo, esta recostado en su cama y su corazón se acelera un poco, suena el _click _que hace la puerta y luego sus ojos verdes mirándolo con amor ni remotamente merecido.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- su voz siempre le ha parecido un pequeño canto de sirena y un poco de caramelo y rosas…

Y no le responde porque quiere que se vaya.

Ella se acerca más, se acerca a su cama y se inclina sobre él, Sasuke puede respirarla y quiere que se aleje.

Sakura lo besa.

Él no corresponde.

(Todo es igual que siempre).

Se separa y Sasuke gruñe y una puntita de sus labios rosados de niña sube un poco, imperceptiblemente, sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí, y su cuerpo tiembla un poco.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun- lo dice con firmeza, como si fuera un hecho, como si fuera algo innegable e indiscutible.

-Hmp.- Lo vuelve a besar y ahora le corresponde un poquito porque su lengua, esa pequeña y roja, se mete en su boca y quiere comerse tu alma…

Gruñe de nuevo porque ha vuelto a separarse.

-Más que eso, Sasuke-kun…Sabes que yo te amo…- es igual que siempre y la voz le tiembla un poquito más, pero sigue sonando como la más grande verdad entre todas las verdades…y… y…

Sasuke la odia.

-Me importa una mierda.- Ella sonríe mas, con los ojos cristalizados, y las manos apretando mas fuerte sus hombros.

-Sasuke-kun…- Ella siempre dice su nombre…

Él está sobre su cama, medio sentado medio acostado, y Sakura se recuesta encima de él…

-Pensaba venir solo por un momento pero...Tu madre salió, Sasuke-kun.

Y mete una mano bajo su camisa, el tacto es caliente, caliente, caliente y se quema, y luego su pequeña, roja y mojada lengua recorre su cuello, Sasuke medio gruñe medio suspira y quiere que pare… Su mano imperfecta, blanca, pequeña escurridiza se arrastra hasta estar dentro del pantalón, y lo acaricia suave mente mientras lo besa, y le arranca el aliento y se come su alma pedacito por pedacito…

-Sakura…- No puede evitarlo, susurra su nombre y ella lo besa más fuerte, y Sasuke ya no resiste y latocalatocalatoca sus manos la recorren…

Sasuke quiere derretirle la luna encima y comérsela de un bocado, sin dejar nada nada nada...

Mete una mano entre sus muslos y su piel se vuelve pólvora y dinamita y explosiones, y, y, y estruja su trasero mientras ella le besa por todo el pecho, lo respira y se le cala hasta los huesos…

-Te odio…- Dice, voz ronca, manos bajo su falda y sudor combinado en todas partes… Porque laodialaodialaodia…

(Y solo son palabras…

Palabras, palabras, palabras…)

Le quita la blusa y observa sus senos bajo el sujetador de colores que trae, los muerde y los lame y ella suspira en su oído, exhalando suavemente su aliento rosado invisible, erizándole la piel… Sasuke mete dos dedos dentro y ella acaricia su miembro dentro del pantalón, y le muerde el hombro y el cuello –ya ninguno tiene nada cubriéndoles el torso- porque está muriendo de placer lenta mente, y Sasuke respira en su cabello rosado-pálido-brillante con olor a días de verano perdidos…y quiere meterla en su pecho, en ese hueco entre los pulmones y el alma, y mantenerla allí para siempre. Su piel cosquillea y el corazón – ese que olvido hace tiempo que tenia- le late a mil por hora. Van más rápido, sus gemidos suben de tono y lo encanta, lo seduce tan inocentemente que cree que lo hace a propósito y ella acaricia más rápido su hombría, y él siente que los ojos se le nublan por momentos…más rápido, más rápido, más rápido y llegan al clímax…

Sasuke quiere más, y más, y más. Y rueda sobre la cama para posicionarse sobre ella.

La mira a los ojos.

Lagunas verde-jade que lo miran como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y se pregunta que es lo que iso para que ella lo mirara así, ¿Por qué ella… ella lo amaba? ¿Poqueporqueporqueporque….?

-¿Por qué?- Ella es caramelo entre sus dedos y el aire de la habitación oscura, grande, y ya-no-tan-vacía de Sasuke se carga de sentimientos rotos irrompibles…

-Porque simplemente así tenía que ser, naci para amarte, Sasuke-kun…

La besa, labesalabesalabesa… Le quita la falda y las bragas lentamente, torturándola, torturándose… Y acaricia todo su cuerpo con su lengua, ella aprieta su hombro con su mano derecha y estruja la almohada con la izquierda, él le besa los labios con los ojos abiertos para poder mirarla mientras entra en ella, automáticamente ella enreda sus piernas e sus caderas y profundiza la unión, él gruñe contra su cuello, y embiste más fuerte, más profundo, porque ella es el pecado, el libido y la lujuria en un cuerpo de carne y huesos y piel de melocotón y sangre y algodón de azúcar de colores.

Él aumenta el ritmo y siente como la sangre le corre más rápido por las venas, y la sigue besando, le roba el aliento que él no tiene y se envenena con él, se intoxica de su esencia y la siente llegar al orgasmo, él todavía no tiene suficiente y sigue, embiste más fuerte, más rudo, y ella solo suelta gemidos que se ahogan en sus fríos labios que ahora están calientes…

La hace llegar al tercer orgasmo de la noche y se viene dentro de ella, y siente que su alma escapa de su cuerpo y se mete entre los huesos y las venas y el corazón de Sakura, y luego entra de nuevo a su cuerpo empapada de ella y ya no puede sacársela.

Está impregnada en su alma, en su sangre, en sus huesos, y en su aliento.

Cae sobre ella tratando de recuperar la respiración… ella le abraza y pasa sus dedos finos y descoordinados por su cabello, Sasuke gira de nuevo y ahora está él abajo con ella recostada en cima, su respiración que se suaviza poco a poco, y el casi nulo peso de su pequeño-perfecto cuerpo encajando en el suyo, y su nariz rosando su cuello…

-Vete…- dice, y la abraza fuertefuertefuerte y respira en su cabello.

-No- responde ella, bebiéndose el olor de su alma en su cuello.

-Te odio, vete…- Y la estrecha más fuerte, respira más hondo y pasa su rostro por su mejilla.

-No- vuelve a decir, y lo besa de nuevo, Sasuke quiere morirse…

Ella lo está matando, de hecho, se lo come y se lo bebe y él no hace nada por evitarlo porque es incapaz de alejarla aunque sea un poco.

Es incapaz de alejarla desde que la conoció, la mirada inocente, la sonrisa suave en los bordes, las manos retorciendo su lápiz, y el rubor de sus mejillas –_¿Me prestas tu lápiz azul, emm… Sasuke-kun?_- 9 años y una sonrisa cantada, desde ese día que no para de seguirlo a donde sea y de repetir su nombre hasta gastarlo, Sasuke se queja sin sentirlo y Sakura es feliz hablándole de las flores y –_Que bonita es la primavera, Sasuke-kun…_- y luego le toma la mano y se sientan horas y horas, él callado, ella hablándole de todo lo que se le ocurre, y él sintiendo un poquito esa punzada que le decía…

"_Esa niña te va a comer desde adentro hacia afuera, luego no te quejes…"_

Sasuke decide que si Sakura se lo come, vivirá dentro de ella…

(_Dentro de ella no hay pesadillas_).

-Te odio…- Le susurra de nuevo, la besa más rudo y la aprieta contra él, y…

…son solo palabras.

(_Tal vez la ama…_)

Fin.


End file.
